Episode 7661 (5th August 2011)
Plot Gail and David are stunned when Becky arrives at the breakfast table having spent the night with Nick. Izzy finds herself continually bumping into Gary. She accuses him of stalking her but he assures her that it's accidental. Kylie and Becky row about Max and David has to break up the fight. Amber arranges a date with Tommy. They agree to meet at the bistro. Audrey tells David that she's intending to work less hours and suggests he goes on a management course. David insists he doesn't need any course. When Tina offers to cook a meal for Tyrone and Tommy as a thank-you, Tommy's quick to tell her that Tyrone can't make it as he's got a Greek lesson. Owen's furious with Chris when he skives off work to take Russ to the Red Rec. Chris chats to Maria and it's clear he's completely forgotten about their row the night before. Maria's bemused. Becky kisses Nick in front of Steve hoping to make him jealous. Steve in turn lies saying he's got a hot date with a very beautiful woman that evening. Steve phones round all his ex-girlfriends trying to find a hot date. Eventually an old flame called Beth agrees. Steve's delighted. Dr Carter tells Chris that he's missed his appointment with the consultant but he's made him another one as it's important. Tommy goes on his date with Amber. He bolts down his meal and then leaves pretending that Tyrone's been admitted to hospital for observation. Tommy races back to No.9 for his dinner with Tina. Steve's hot date, Beth, turns up at the bistro dragging her son with her. Steve realises that he's on the date from hell. Becky's highly amused. Cast Regular cast *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Cheryl Gray - Holly Quin-Ankrah *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Chris Gray - Will Thorp *Russ Gray - Finton Flynn *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Amber Kalirai - Nikki Patel *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Beth - Lisa George *Craig - Colson Smith (Uncredited) Guest cast *Matt Carter - Oliver Mellor Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Builder's Yard Notes *First appearance of Russ Gray since 25th April 2011. *First appearances of Beth Tinker and Craig Tinker. *For the first time, Matt Carter is credited with a first name. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Steve arranges a date with a former girlfriend when he discovers Becky spent the night with Nick; and Tommy finds himself double-dating when he accepts meals with both Tina and Amber. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,310,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2011 episodes